


A "Genius" Solution (pt.2)

by Lucyverse



Series: "No Puppies Allowed!" [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Changes, Cunnilingus, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Short, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: In which Poppy fucked up.





	A "Genius" Solution (pt.2)

‘Incredible…’ was all Remus could say, as he carefully examined the quite abnormal, yet deliciously inviting part of Severus’s body that only blossomed every three months.

While other humans would likely have found it unusual to see an adult man with small, undeveloped breasts and something faintly resembling a vagina, a hot-blooded werewolf like Remus was forced to restrain himself from drooling at the sight and scent of what lay between the professor’s legs.

He had always been aware of the dramatic changes Severus’s body went through whenever he entered his cycle, but McGonagall’s radical regime to keep him as far away from his mate as possible had prevented him from actually _seein_ g the extent of this remarkable condition.

Looking at it now, his instinctive hunger to breed was more urgent than ever and all he wanted to do was fuck Severus Snape into the mattress until they both saw stars.

‘If you say “incredible,” one more time—’ Severus began with a snap, only to cut off with a shudder as he felt Remus’s tongue circle the little sensitive nub that served as a clit, ‘Merlin, Lupin. The way you’re going, I’m beginning to think you’d prefer me as a woman.’

He felt Remus shake his head and wet lips smacked together as he replied, ‘just you,’ before returning to his suckling. Silence fell over the room a moment, the air heavy with anticipation and raging hormones.

The beast inside them both was returning for another round. Remus waited until he felt the other werewolf teetering on the edge of an orgasm, before flipping Severus onto his stomach and seizing his hips to resume their night of love-making.

‘You’re _sure_ that potion works?’ asked Severus, his voice trembling as he felt Remus bite down on the nape of his neck to keep him in place, ‘as much as my body is dying to carry pups, Minerva will happily murder both of us if I end up pregnant.’

‘Course it works,’ said Remus between gritted teeth, ‘Poppy guarantees we can now shag like rabbits without having to worry about the pitter-patter of little paws ever again.’

‘Yes, but—’ Severus began, only for the door to swing open seconds before Remus could slip inside him again.

Before either of the pair could even speak, Minerva McGonagall had launched a vicious attack upon the unsuspecting DADA professor with one of Hagrid’s enchanted hoses, squirting mercilessly until the thoroughly drenched werewolf cowered in the corner.

‘Minerva, what the hell are you--?’ Severus began as he threw a blanket over himself for the sake of his dignity, only for McGonagall to drop the hose and seize him by the shoulders.

‘Please tell me you haven’t taken that potion.’

‘Of course I took it!’ the professor cried, still trying to conceal his nudity, ‘you told me to, in case you’ve forgotten. Now will you get out? The night’s still young and we have unfinished business!’

‘Absolutely not!’ With a flick of her wand, the blankets around Severus tightened under a binding spell and he was left wriggling about helplessly, ‘for the next three weeks, you’re not to be in the same _room_ together, let alone the same bed!’

‘Why not?’ Remus spluttered from the corner, water still dripping from his hair and pooling around his feet.

Tearing away from the bed, McGonagall excused herself momentarily to step into the corridor and seconds later returned dragging a rather sheepish looking Poppy behind her, ‘BECAUSE THIS FOOL FORGOT TO WEAR HER GLASSES AND CONJURED YOU UP A _FERTILITY POTION_!’


End file.
